Chichi
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Karrotto/Chichi love story based on the Bible story Esther. Karrotto as his queen killed and send for virgins in order for them to be his new queen. One catches his interest. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Chichi  
Author's Note: This story is based on the book Esther from the Bible. Here is a basic overview of Esther. King has queen, queen does something to piss king off. The king has the queen killed and sends for young maidens to decide on which will be his new queen. Enter a girl's uncle who hides girl (Esther) from king's men. King's men find girl and take her away for possible candiate of the king's new queen. Girl becomes new queen after one year. King's adivos hates girl's uncle for being a Jew. King's adivosr sets up plot to destory all Jews. Girl plots with Uncle to destory plot. Girl gets king's help by exposing the king's adivsor. King has adivor hung and stays with girl. Girl's people celebrate their safety. Everyone leaves happily.   
Well there ya go people a basic overview of Esther's story. Enjoy this story.  
Anywho the Jews will be the humans in the one and the others will be the Sayains.   
________________________________________________________  
King Karrotto sat on his couch all the nobles of his land and the lands around surronding him. They were feasting and were watching severally girls with gauze outfits on dance to fast paced music. He sighed and leaned back into the couch watching them with content. A war had just been won and the nobles were celebrating their victory over Freezia. Karrotto sighed and leaned back taking a swig of wine.   
"Hey King Karrotto why not bring your queen out?!" shouted a neighboring prince.  
Karrotto smirked his queen was quite the looker (A/N: oh GAG ME!).   
"Send for Queen Markia," he shouted over the music.   
A servant dashed out of the room and went toward where the female noble were celebrating with thier own small feast.  
"King Karrotto wants to see you," said the servant with a bow.  
Queen Markia looked at the ladies and laughed.  
"See what I mean," she laughed. "The poor fool can not get enough of me.   
The other women laughed has well while the queen turned toward the servant.  
"Tell his royal majesty that I have guests and do not wish to leave them," she replied coyly.  
The servant paled but left has she had been comanded. Slowly the servant walked into the king's prescene and bows to him.  
"Well where is the queen?!" demanded King Karrotto.  
"She does not wish to come my king," said the servant softly.   
"WHAT?!" roared the king.  
The servant remained silent quacking slightly in fear. While the king's tail lashed about angerily.  
The king whirled and shouted for his guards to bring the queen to him. Moments later two guards returned with the queen in chains.  
"Put her down to the dungeon I will decide what to do with her tommorrow."  
"Yes your majesty," said the guards bowing before him.  
They dragged the queen down to the dungeon and ignored her screams of fury at being treated in such a way.  
The next morning__________________________________________  
Karrotto sat on his throne while three of his advisor's sat around him.   
"What do you gentlemen suggest I do?" asked Karrotto.  
"The queen has disobeyed you," said one adivsor. "Other women will follow her example if this gets out. Your majesty I suggest you kill the queen and get a young girl to be your new queen."  
Karrotto thought about this for severally minutes.   
"Of course that is the only choice."  
So the queen was exsecuted and the king sent severally men out into his land to find several young virgins. The young Virgins would go through a year of pampering, pimpering, and studying. They would also learn how to act like a queen when they weren't being pampered. Then they each would spend a day and night with the king. It would not be until after a year that the king would choose his new queen.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Next chapter we meet two of the canidates to become queen and some of the king's servants. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi 2  
IsleofSolitude - Thank you and I plan on it  
T.T: You know what bitch/bastard fuck you! Fuck you straight to hell and back! The text in the Bible have already been altered. Plus if you read it closely enough you would see that it is not completely changed. So you can go to hell for all I care! I wrote this because I love the story of Esther. I am a Christian it is not rude or selfish to write a story based on your favorite story. If you do not like the story then do not read it.  
Chibi-Chichi-Chan: Okay.  
________________________________________________________  
Ox King ran into his house and that he shared with his cousin Chichi. When Chichi's parents died he had taken her up has his own daughter. He had taken her in after her parents had died and raised her has his own. The girl had grown into quite a beauty she was always calm, peaceful, and gentle. Her long black hair and deep black eyes gave her a look of mystery. She was also well liked by the people in their village and was known for her calm wisdom.   
Many girls were being brought to the palace upon the king's proclamation. Chichi happened to be one of them. She along with the other girls were put in charge of Krillian a man whom the king trusted. Krillian was fond of Chichi and she won his favor. He immediately started her special beauty of treament of massage and special diet. She was given a special place in the palace and given seven girls from the royal palace to serve her. She had kept the fact that she was human, since she looked Sayain except for the fact that she had no tail. Everyday he would pace in front of the palace that Chichi and the other girls were ocuppying to see how she was doing and what would happen to her.   
The girl's beauty treatment lasted for a year oil and myrrh massages would last for six months, and oil and balsam massages for another six months. Then after a year each of the girls would be taken in turn to see King Karrotto. When they went to see the king they would be allowed to wear whatever please them. She would visit him in the evening then in the morning be brought to a harem, placed in Yamacha's care. Yamcha wasin charge of the king's concubines. The girl would only go to the king again unless she asked for her by her name.   
Soon time came for Chichi to go to the king. She was admired by all who saw her, when she went she wore what Krillian had advised her to wear. Krillian gaver her a red dress embroidred with gold and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail entritwinging flowers in her hair much like a crown.   
"Dressed in this dress," said Krillian watching her place the flowers in her hair. "You will surely win the affection of King Karrotto."  
Chichi looked in the mirror touching her hair calmly.  
'I pray that who I truly am is not found out by the king,' she thought to herself.  
"I think you for your help and affection over the months Krillian," said Chichi.  
"It was always a pleasure to serve you Lady Chichi. Come with me and I will lead you outside to the guards they will take you to meet King Karrotto."  
"Very well," said Chichi standing up.  
Chichi was brought to King Karrotto's prescence in his royal palace She by some chance won his favor and affection more then any of the other girls.   
"I will make you my queen," King Karrotto told her. "For you are the one that has won both my favor and my affection."  
Then he crowned her has his queen in the place of the former queen. King Karrotto gave a banquet in her honor inviting his officals and adminstrators. Karrotto proclaimed a holiday for the entire empire and gave out gifts worthy of a king. He stood before his people the day of the holiday on a balcony above the square.  
"People of my king allow me to introduce you to my new queen," said King Karrotto. "Queen Chichi!"  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:   
Senaca - Thank you and I will  
Kei - Sorry guys forgot to tell ya'll but thanks for the review!  
Lady Kreliana - Thanks so do I.  
Jentrunks - Thanks I always loved this story and had to write one about it.  
Lady Kyia - What can I say Neesan I love to be unique!  
Seraphsaiyan - Thank you  
Chibi-Chichi-Chan - Thank you  
T.T - Up yours u know nothing of me. I believe the good book says If you don't know me don't judge me. SO DO NO JUDGE WHAT YOU DO NOT KNOW!  
Isleof Solitude - Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chichi 3  
Ox King had been appointed by King Karrotto to be his advisor. Chichi meanwhile had still not told anyone that she was human. The Ox King had told her no to tell anyone and she obeyed him like she had obeyed him before when she was younger. While Ox King was in this position two royal guards Nappa and Raganaion, ploted to kill King Karrotto.   
Ox King found out and went to Chichi with this information.  
"Chichi two of the king's men wish to kill him you must warn him," said Ox King.  
"Who would do such a thing?" asked Chichi softly pacing.  
"Nappa and Raganaion," replied the Ox King. "You must warn his majesty of them."  
"I will warn him cousin," said Chichi moving toward the door.  
"Good," said Ox King following her out of the room.  
Queen Chichi walked up to the King and told him about what she had heard. There was an investigation and what the queen had told him was true, for that the two Sayains were hanged in the gallows. King Karrotto ordered this to be written down in the empire's offical records. Sometime after this King Karrotto promoted a man named Yamacha to prime minister. King Karrotto ordered all those in his service to how respect to Yamacha. The only one that did not do this was Ox King.   
"Why do you not bow before Yamacha?' asked one offical.  
"Because I am Human, we humans believe in bowing to one God," replied Ox King.  
The servants told Yamacha this and Yamacha was furious when he heard this. Then he learned that Ox King was a Jew and he decided that punishing just Ox King wasn't enough he decided that he should punish all the Jews. He decided on the day and the month to do this.   
"Your majesty," said Yamacha. "There is a certain race on your planet that do not follow the rules of the Empire. It would not be in your best interest to tolerate them. It would be best that they be put to death if it pleases you your majesty issue this decree, and I swear to please a large amount of silver in the royal treasury."   
Taking off the ring that had been used to issue decrees he handed it to Yamacha saying, "So let it be done."  
There for Yamacha called upon the king's royal seceratries to write the order down in several languages, every system of writting, and to be sent to all the lands, villages, towns, cities, and countries. Then he issued in King Karrotto's name and stamped it with his ring. Flyers brought the decrees to every province, nation, country, and state in the planet. The decree said that on the thriteenth day of the twelve month all humans women, children, men, young and old were too be slaughtered. After they were slaughtered with no mercy and their belongings were to be taken. The decrees were made public for all to be aware of what would happen. At his command the decree was made public in the city of Tokyo. The king and Yamacha drank strong red wine while Tokyo was thrown into a state of confusion.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes; By the way Yamacha is a Sayain.  
I won't Tell - I am great appeicated annoumus reviewer you are very kind. Thank you for your review.  
LadyRivka - Thanks for the review sorry to disapoint you.  
Cade Kar Diabolus - Well I don't see why you seem perfectly nice to me. Thank you I am glad you do not hate me for being what I am proud to be.  
Elisiva - Thank you and hello Sister Christian.  
Senaca - Thank you haven't thought of making a drawing for this though if enough people want me too and I get an inspiration I will.  
IsleofSolitude - I will and thank you.  
Lunatik's Toraphim - Oh well that is your problem now isn't it and if you have a problem with my defense mechanism then who gives a shit.   
Chibi-Chchi-Chan - Thanks more is coming darlin.  
JenTrunks - This quick enough Neesan.  
Kei - Thank you and you are right I am me and it might take awhile but I will get back up and then all hell breaks loose. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chichi 4  
When Ox King heard this he removed the fine clothes and replaced them with sack clothes and covered himself with ashes. He walked through the city at nights wailing in misery, until he came to the entrance of the palace. He did not go into the palace has those that were not dressed appropreately were not allowed inside. Throughout the entire province the humans were wailing and mourning for there lives would soon be over. They fasted wept and prayed for safety and put on sack clothes while covering themselves in ashes.  
When Queen Chichi's servant girls Bulma and 18 heard this they went to her.  
"My Lady your cousin Ox King is outside he is dressed in sack clothes and wailing in mourn," said Bulma.  
"Why would he be doing that?" asked Chichi thoughtfully.  
"I do not know my Lady," replied 18.  
"Here," said Chichi handing them clothing. "Give these to him to put them on."  
"Very well my lady," said Bulma and 18.  
The two women left and walked out too Ox King.  
"Sir," said Bulma handing him the clothes. "The queen told me to give these to you."  
"I will not accept them," said Ox King.  
The servents reterned to Queen Chichi and told him about this. So she sent Krillian down to him to find out what was wrong. He told Krillian everything and Krillian returned to Chichi and told her what she had been told. Esther gave him a message to give to her cousin. Krillian went back and gave Ox King the message. The message read:  
'Cousin I will go to the king without his summons. Pray that he will sparemy life, since anyone who goes before trhe king will die. Everyone knows that man, woman, child, and the king's adivsor. Pray that he will lower his scepter to me and spare my life. The king has not sent for me in over a month.'  
Chichi  
Ox King sent her a warning when he read her message. The message read:  
'You are not any safer then the other humans just because you reside in the royal palace. If you keep quite then help will come from above for the Human race. However you and your family will die. Who knows perhaps maybe you were made queen for times like this.'  
Ox King  
There for Chichi sent her cousin this reply:  
'Send a message to the Humans of the planet, tell them not to fast, and to pray for me. Do not eat or drink for three days or nights. My servant girls and I will do the same. After that on the fourth day I will go to the king, even if it is against the law. If I die doing such a thing then I will die.'  
Chichi  
Ox King left and did has he was told. All the humans did has commanded and gathered together in underground shelters and did has they were told. On the final day of the fasting Chichi put on her royal robes and went to face the king. The moment the King saw her at the entrance to his throne room she won his favor. So there for he held out his royal scepter and allowed her to come before him. When she came forward she kneeled before him and touched the scepter.  
"What is it Queen Chichi?" asked the king. "What is it you wish just ask and I will give it to you even if it is half of my planet."  
"If it pleases you your majesty," began Chichi. "I wish to invite you and Yamacha to be my guests tonight at a banquet that I am prepareing for you."   
So King Karrotto sent for Yamacha at once so the two could become her guests at the banquet. After the banquet meal was over and while they were drinking wine.   
"What is it you want Queen Chichi?" asked King Karrotto. "I will give you whatever you wish even if you wish for half my planet."  
"If your majesty is kind and I have his favor," said Chichi. "Then I ask for both him and Yamacha to come to another banquet tommorrow that I am preparing for them. If it pleases your majesty then I will tell him what I wish then."  
The moment Yamacha returned from the banquet he was happy and in good spirits. But then he saw Ox King at the palace entrance and when he did not rise or show respect, Yamacha became furious. But he went home and called his wife and friends together. Yamacha boasted about how rich he was and how many sons he had. Also how the king had promoted him, he also told them how he was more important then the other king's adivsors.   
"But what is more is that Queen Chichi threw a banquet for only me and the king. But to make things better we are invited back tommorrow for another banquet. But that means nothing more to me now that I have seen the HUMAN OX KING AT THE PALACE GATES!"  
"Husband," said his wife Saur. "Why not have a gallow built that is seventy-five feet high. You can ask the king to have him hanged on it tommorrow before you go to the banquet so you can go there happy and blissful."  
Yamacha thinking the banquet was a good idea had it built. But that night the king could not get any sleep. There for he had the records brought to him so they could be read to him. One of the accounts was how Ox King had saved the king by uncovering an assaination plot.  
"How have we honored and rewarded the cousin of my queen?" King Karrotto asked his servants.  
"Nothing has been done for him your majesty," the servants replied.  
"Are there any officals in the courtyard?" asked the king.  
"Your majesty," said a servant at his bedroom door. "Yamacha has come into the courtyard and wishes a favor of you."  
"Send him too me," demanded the king.  
So Yamacha was brought before the king.   
"Yamacha," said Karrotto. "There is a man I wish to honor. What should be done to honor this man?"   
Yamacha figuring the king meant him answered, "Have royal robes brough to him, have royal ornaments put on your horse for him to ride. Then have the highest noble man dress him in royal attire. Then have the man mounted on the horse and be lead through the streets while shouting 'See how the king rewards those that he honors'."  
"Hurry and bring the royal robes so that all you have said can be done for Ox King the cousin of my queen."  
So Yamacha with much fury did has he was told and put the royal robes on Ox King. When they were done Yamacha hurried home and covered his face in shame and embrassment. He told his wife and friends everything that had happened and once more his wife told him.   
"You are losing your power to this pathetic human Ox King! If you do not overcome him he will defeat you."  
______________________________________________________  
Kei - First of all u are scaring me second what is with the get up? But thank you for the review. By the way when ya going to update your fics?  
Yuri - Is k anyways thanks for the review guys means alot to me.  
Senaca - Thank you and time will tell.  
Dark Strawberry - Yeah thanks for the review don't worry Yamacha will get his in the end.  
IsleofSolitude - Oh relax chica things get better trust me.  
JenTrunks - I will I will I will trust me and calm down  
Chibi-Chichi-Chan - No one does chica no one does anywho thanks and good story by the way READ HER STORY 'ONE MESSED UP WISH' GANG!  
Lady Rivka - Thanks and by the way y do u have G ever now and then?  
SeraphSaiyan - Here ya go. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Happy Ending for all..........

Chichi 5  
Yamacha was lead to Chichi's finally banquet. King Karrotto and Yamacha sat once more in Chichi's company and ate once more at her banquet. Once more the king asked her the question.  
"Queen Chichi what more is it that you would have? Tell me and whatever you want shall be yours. Even if you ask for half my kingdom it shall be yours."  
Queen Chichi answered, "If it pleases you your majesty then grant me the request that I may live and that my people may live has well. Me and my people have been sold for slaughter. If it were nothing more then slavery then I would have kept quite and not asked you. But we are going to be destoryed, and exterminated."  
"Who would dare to do this?!" shouted Karrotto. "Where is the man that would dare to do this?!"  
"Our enemy is this evil man Yamacha," proclaimed Chichi pointing to Yamacha.  
Yamacha faced the king and queen with terror. Karrotto got up in fury and left the room, he went outside to the gardens that were in the palace. Yamacha knew that he was going to be punished for this so he stayed to beg the queen for his life.   
"My queen," he begged while throwing himself down on her couch. "Please do not allow the king to do this to me. I beg of you."  
King Karrotto came back into the house and saw which only hieghtened his anger.  
"Is this man going to rape the queen right here in front of me in my own palace?!" the King roared in fury.  
The king no sooner said this when the eunuchs (a castrated person employed to take charge of the women of a harem and act as chamberlain A eunuch, of course, was ideally suited to guard the bedchamber of women) came in and dropped a hood over his head.   
One of them was named Tien said, "Yamacha even went so far as to build a gallow in the back of his house that stands seventy-five feet tall! He planned to hang Ox King on it, even though the man saved his majesty's life!"  
"Then hang Yamacha on it!" demanded King Karrotto.  
There for Yamacha was hanged on the gallows and the king's anger cooled. On that very day Karrotto gave his beloved queen all of Yamacha's property. She told her king that Ox King was related to her and he was allowed into the king's prescence. The king gave his ring and seal to Ox King, there for Chichi also gave her cousin Ox King Yamacha's property. Then Chichi knew she had to speal to the king once more. Upon entering the throne room she threw herself down at his feet and wept. She begged him to stop the evil plot against her people. He placed his golden scepter on her head and she rose.   
"If it pleases you your majesty," said Queen Chichi. "And if you care about me then please issue a proclamation that will keep Yamacha's orders from being carried out. Given out by Yamacha for the destruction of my people. If this extermination is carried then I will not be able to live with myself."  
King Karrotto replied to her, " I have hanged Yamacha for his plot against you. I have given his property to you my queen which you in turn gave to your cousin. But the proclammation he made in my name and with my seal can not be revoked. However my sweet queen you may write in my name to your people telling them whatever you wish and seal it with my seal."  
Ox King called called Karrotto's secertaries to him and told them to write down what he dicated to them in every language and every dialect. The letters told the people that when their enemies came for them they could fight back. They were given the permission to defeat their attackers. They were given permission to slaughter them and take whatever they possesed. It would take place the day of the slaughter. That day the attackers left their homes and rose into the provences, and nations, cities, and countries to carry out the decree of Yamacha in King Karrotto's name.  
Ox King left the palace in royal robes and a magnificance crown. The entire planet rang with cheers of joy, relief, and happiness has well as a sense of victory. The humans everywhere held a joyful holiday with much feasting and happiness.  
The humans had triumphed over their enemies. The humans had gathered together and organized a plan of defense against those that would destory them. Every high offical helped them because they were scared of the human Ox king. Since it was well known throughout the empire that Ox King was now a very powerful man. In Tokyo the deaths were reported to the king who reported them to his queen.  
"In Tokyo alone," said Karrotto. "The humans have killed five haundred of their attackers. It is impressive just to think of what they have done in the other cities. What is it you wish now? Tell me and I will give it to you whatever it may be."  
Queen Chichi answered, "If it pleases you your majesty allow my people to do what they have done today to do it tommorrow until their enemies are no more."  
However no matter what the humans did on the two days of fighting there was no looting. On the finally day there was no more killing. Ox king had these events recorded down and sent in letters to all the regions were humans lived. Telling them to observe the final day of battle and day of peace. They were declared to observe the day with feasts and parties gifts and food would be given to all. There for the feast became an annual event. The humans made it a rule that their descentdents would observe this feastival at the approprate time each year.   
Queen Chichi put her full authority in another letter behind the letter that Ox king had written earlier. Her letter wished the humans peace and security and directed them and their descendents to observe the days of the feast. Much like the way they observe fasts and times of mourning. The command and rules were written down on a scroll. King Karrotto forced labor on the people of the coastal regions of his empire. All the great things he did was written down and recorded in the offical records of every country. Ox king the human was second to King Karrotto, he was honored and well like by the humans. He worked for the good of the people on his planet and for their security of them and their descendents.   
  
THE END  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: You can find the story of Esther in the Old Testment and the feast begining described in the story is Purim.  
Cait - Well first of all it is out of character because Goku is Karrotto so a Sayain. But thanks for the review.  
JenTrunks - Thank you for the review.  
Chibi-Chichi-Chan - Lol cool  
Kei - Is okay hope you update soon.  
I won't tell - Thanks and would you please tell me who you are.  
gohansfan - I won't thank you for your review  
IsleofSolitude - lol thank you.  
popo's bia - Yeah I know thanks for the review 


End file.
